


The First Encounter

by Rekall



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Gen, Light-Hearted, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a week before Christmas and a fourteen year old, Kotetsu is supposed to be Christmas shopping. But when a child goes missing, he can't pass up the opportunity to be a Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at the T&B anon meme on LJ.

Kotetsu strolled down the busy Sternbild street, keeping a watchful eye out for trouble. Technically, Kotetsu was suppose to be Christmas shopping with Muramasa but the two had split up at the train station after Kotetsu declared he didn't need a baby-sitter. He was fourteen and he was a Hero-in-training, there was no way he could be a Hero if his brother was constantly watching him.

Sure he had ended up in a hostage situation a few years ago, but he had been different then; he had been afraid of his powers and of accidentally hurting someone. Now though, he was on his way to becoming a Hero of the future. One day it was going to be him in magazines and on TV saving people. After all saving lives was the most important part of being a Hero.

Rounding a corner, Kotetsu saw a woman standing in front of a large fountain with a troubled expression on her face as she frantically turned her head, looking around. He knew that expression well since it was one his own mother had numerous time when he was younger; something was missing, which meant it was time for Awesome Fantastic to spring into action.

Taking a moment to pull out and put on a thin, paper mask that covered his eyes, Kotetsu jogged over to the woman. He knew the mask wasn't as good as a professional one, but it had worked so far back home. Even neighbours who knew him all his life didn't recognize him with the mask on. Kotetsu grinned, he was so awesome.

"Is something wrong?" he asked the woman.

"The boy I was looking after," the woman said, her voice filled with worry and Kotetsu assumed she was talking about her grandson. "He was here a minute ago and it's not like him to wander away. He's only four."

"I'll find him!" Kotetsu assured her before darting off again. Finally he had a real mission, not like the ones he normally tackled back home like a lost dog or a cat stuck up a tree. Awesome Fantastic was about to get his real start as a Hero.

Stopping for a moment, Kotetsu took a look at his surroundings. There were plenty of children around, but that was no surprise since it was a week before Christmas. Most were with their parents, shopping or taking in the holiday sights. None however looked like a four-year-old off by himself.

Then Kotetsu spotted him, a small blond boy who was half hidden in an ally, crouching next to a wooden box. Quickly, Kotetsu hurried over to him. Kotetsu expected the box to contain an unwanted puppy or kitten but as he got closer he saw that it was a small, white bunny.

"Hey," he said, dropping down next to the child. He didn't want to scare the boy even though, Kotetsu knew he could force the boy back to his grandmother if he had too. It wasn't good if a Hero scared the person he was trying to save.

"Hello," the boy replied, looking at Kotetsu with large, green eyes. "Who are you?"

"Awesome Fantastic," Kotetsu replied with a large grin on his face; it was fun being a Hero. Kotetsu then took a look at the bunny, the boy was now cuddling. "Is this your friend?"

"He's all alone," the boy replied while looking down at the bunny with a sad expression on his face.

"He's cute," Kotetsu said as he reached out to touch the bunny, only to wince in pain as the bunny bit his finger.

"Why you-" Kotetsu growled at the bunny, but he stopped himself when he realized that the boy was about to cry. "It's okay, I'm not hurt. It's a good bunny! A really good bunny!"

"He's scared," the boy replied, clutching the bunny tighter to his chest. The bunny didn't seem to mind, he apparently liked the boy.

"I'm sure your parents will be willing to let you kept him," Kotetsu said as he held out his uninjured hand. "Come on, I'll get you back to your grandmother. She's worried about you."

The boy stared at the hand and he made no move to take it. "I'm not-"

"It's okay," Kotetsu said, while giving the boy a gentle smile. He knew what was wrong, the boy had been told to never go with a stranger. It was good that the boy had such loving parents, he would probably spend his entire life being spoiled rotten by them. "You can trust me, I'm a Hero. You can always trust a Hero."

Nodding his head, the boy took Kotetsu's hand, while continuing to hold the bunny close to his chest. Kotetsu didn't think the boy would be willing to part from the bunny anytime soon and he hoped that he was right in that the boy's parents would be willing to keep the bunny.

Hand-in-hand, they walked together back to the large fountain where the frantic woman was still waiting and looking around for the boy.

"Aunt Samantha!" the boy cried as he broke free from Kotetsu and ran towards the woman who looked like she was about to cry from happiness.

Kotetsu watched as they hugged. He thought for sure that the woman had been the boy's grandmother. He supposed that it didn't matter though since the boy was now back where he belong. Kotetsu could tell that the boy was well loved.

"Don't go running off again," Kotetsu told to the boy, attempting to sound like an adult. It was then that he noticed the woman was looking at the bunny with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said to the boy. "We'll find it a good home."

The boy looked like he was going to cry. "But..."

"I'll take him!" Kotetsu blurted out. He didn't want to see the boy cry; it was always bad when kids cried. Plus a Hero was suppose to prevent kids from crying. "I live in the country and we have a large vegetable garden that he can eat out of."

In the back of his mind, Kotetsu knew that his mother was going to kill him.

"Really?" the boy asked, his face lighting up.

Kotetsu nodded his head. "I swear as a Hero, he'll live a spoiled life."

"Thank you, Mr. Awesome!" the boy happily cried and Kotetsu couldn't help but smile.

Carefully, the boy handed over the bunny. At first Kotetsu was afraid that he'd get bitten again but the bunny quickly snuggled down in his arms. A stupid grin crossed Kotetsu face, which he quickly recovered from. A Hero had to act cool at all times.

As he walked away from the boy and his caretaker, Kotetsu realized that he never learned of the boy's name. Cuddling the bunny, Kotetsu decided that it didn't matter. Sternbild was a big city; it was unlikely that they would ever meet again.


End file.
